1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal litter in which a liquid absorbent aggregate acts as a carrier of an agent for detecting urinary infection in cats.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Because of the growing number of domestic animals, particularly cats, used as house pets, there is an increasing need for a simple means to inform the pet owner of the presence of urinary infections so that curative steps can be taken to avoid serious illness in the animal.
To the extent I am aware, the only procedure available today for detecting urinary infection in cats is to take the animal to a vet who makes an appropriate test. The test usually involves the taking of a urine sample and testing it for the presence of infection. Cats are not always cooperative in the sample gathering procedure and therefore there is a need for a simple technique for determining the presence of urinary infection that avoids the need for obtaining urine samples.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an animal litter that is impregnated with an agent for indicating the presence of infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal litter containing an agent sensitive to the alkalinity of cat urine to indicate a measure of urinary infection.
It is a farther object of the present invention to provide an animal litter that enables a pet owner to immediately determine the presence of a urinary infection without the need to take the animal to a vet.